This invention relates to an accessory to be coupled with tape cassette storage boxes for storing tape cassettes called micro cassettes.
A prior art tape cassette storage box for micro cassette basically comprises a storage box body for holding a micro cassette, and a cover coupled with the storage box body so as to be able to rotate between first and second positions. In the first position, the cover houses the micro cassette held in the storage box body in cooperation therewith. In the second position, on the other hand, the cover allows the micro cassette to be removed from the storage box body.
Conventionally known are a wide variety of micro cassette storage boxes which are provided with various other components or members than the basic member consisting of the storage box body and the cover. One such conventional micro cassette storage box has first and second engaging members on one and the other of two lateral faces of the storage box body intersecting the axis of rotation of the cover. If we have two tape cassette storage boxes of such construction, we can engage the first engaging member of one of these storage boxes with the second engaging member of the other.
The external dimensions of the prior art micro cassette storage boxes are smaller than those of compact cassettes developed by Philips & Co. of the Netherlands. When displayed in stores for sale, therefore, these micro cassette storage boxes containing micro cassettes therein are less conspicuous than the compact cassettes, and can hardly attract consumers' attention. Thus, many of opportunities to sell the micro cassette storage boxes may be missed.